wanderlustfandomcom-20200213-history
Valdivia
valdivia 1.jpg valdivia 2.jpg valdivia 3.jpg valdivia 4.jpg Introduction Valdivia is the capital of the newly created region of Los Ríos, and is named after its founder Pedro de Valdivia. The city of over 120000 is also home to the Universidad Austral de Chile. Together with Isla Chiloé, Valdivia was once amongst the two southernmost enclaves of the Spanish empire. From 1645 to 1740, the city depended directly on the Viceroyalty of Peru that financed the building of the Valdivian fort system, which turned Valdivia into one of the most fortified cities of the New World. In the second half of 19th century, Valdivia was the port of entry for German immigrants who were given land and settled in the surrounding areas. The city was severely damaged by the Great Chilean Earthquake of 1960 — the most powerful earthquake ever recorded. Debris and destroyed buildings from the earthquake can still be found in the suburban areas — land subsidence and sediments make navigation of the local rivers complex, with some ruined buildings still adjoining the water. Valdivia is an old tourist destination in Chile and is most valued for its natural beauty and culture. In 1917 "Valdivian Week" (Spanish: Semana Valdiviana) was celebrated for the first time, and the city began to distinguish itself as a tourism centre in Chile. Location 39°48′50″S 73°14′45″W At the confluence of Río Calle-Calle and Río Cruces, 839 kilometres from Santiago. Things to Do Valdivia's heart is by the riverside and waterfront. From the waterfront you can able to join a ferry tour down the river either to the coastal forts on the Pacific coast; up to the wetlands; or around Isla Tegra. On the ferry tour you can pass the remaining towers that were built in the late 18th Century, the Torreones del Barro and de los Canelos. You can see various wetlands and mini deltas that were caused from 1960 earthquake. There is a lively market, Mercado Fluvial, that is known for its big selection of fish. Sundays are the best day for looking and walking through the maket. Across from Mercado Fluvial is the indoor market which is also popular for the wide range of produce and the marisquerias are perfect for having a spot of lunch. Look out for the sea lions! Museo Historic y Anthropological de Valdivia is on the other side of the Río Valdivia and on Isla Teja. It's housed in the Andwandter House, a Chilean National Monument since 1981. The house is a typical German neo-classical architecture built in the 1800s and from local woods. It's a former family residence and brewery of Carl Andwandter Figg. The visitors can learn about the Hispanic conquerors including the founder of Valdivia and the impact of German colonial influences in the city since 1850. The museum's collections also celebrate Chilean historic and cultural identity. Weather Valdivia has a temperate rainy climate with mediterranean influences. In short Valdivia features a Marine west coast climate, an oceanic climate with a distinct drying trend during the summer. A similar climate is found in the Pacific Northwest region of North America. During the summer months (December, January and February) the average temperature is about 17°C, while in winter the temperature descends to 9°C. Average annual precipitation is 2593 mm, distributed through the year, but primarily between March and October. Hail occurs with some frequency during winter, but snow rarely falls. Getting There & Away LAN Express flies into Pichoy airport (32 kilometres Northeast of town) from Santiago on a twice-daily basis. Long-distance inter-city bus services connect the city to most other Chilean cities through the Ruta Nacional 5 (Panamericana). Category:Los Ríos Category:Chile Category:Chilean Lake District